Talk:Gil/@comment-66.87.108.123-20130606013918
Secret Agent Gil Chapter 2 (It was now Monday and the guppies are at school in Bubbletucky Junior High. At their first period class, everyone was talking about the Rocket Blaster movie.) Student 1: That movie was so amazing. Student 2: I know. I like the part where Rocket stole that car. Goby: My favorite part is when he took out everyone of the bar guys single handedly. Gil: And at the end, the agent gets the girl. Molly: I like that part too Gil. (The conversation was later interrupted with Principal Whopper talking over the intercom.) Whopper: Attention students...Gilbert Gibson...in my office...NOW!!! Student 3: Busted Scale (Molly's singing rival): Looks like Gil is in trouble. Gil: I wonder what he wants. Deema: What did you do? Gil: I don't know. But I guess I'm gonna find out. (Gil walks out of the classroom) ------------------------- (In the hallway...) Gil: I just don't understand. Why would Principal Whopper want to see me? (Gil was soon desecrated by an unknown voice coming from a locker.) Voice: Hello Mr. Gibson. Gil: (looking where the voice coming from) Voice: Down here. Gil: Are you talking to me? Voice: You are the only one in the hallway. Gil: Great. Not only I'm in trouble but I'm also going crazy. Voice: If you think this is crazy, wait until you see this. (The locker then opens and somehow sucks Gil into it before it closes. Gil soon find himself in an unknown room surrounded by men in tuxedos. Their faces are somewhere in the dark. One comes close to Gil.) Man: Welcome Mr. Gibson. We are expecting you. Gil: Listen. I didn't mean for Mrs. Crabtail to end up in the hospital from my prank. But she got something against me. Man: You're not in trouble Mr. Gibson. Gil: Oh then please forget what I just said. Where am I? Man: Allow me to introduce myself. (The man walked out of the dark. His name was Detective Bridges and he is the chief of an agency called the Undercover International Force.) Gil: "Undercover Agency"? Bridges: That's rights, Mr. Gibson. Gil: Why? Bridges: We called you here because we need a preteen for this job and once we seen your records, we knew we have to call you. Gil: Job? What job? Bridges: One of our top notch agents have been reported missing. The last we check, he was around in the Pacific ocean. Gil: So what that had to do with me? Bridges: Everytime we send our agents to rescue him, they are gone by an unknown source. We figured that if a preteen could slip into perimial lines, they could free our agent. Gil: So basically only a minor could do this job. Bridges: But there's more. At the same time our agent was kidnapped, a Mark-12 nuclear reactor was stolen from a power plant. Our Intel suspects a computer hacker somehow hack the coordents and is planning on using the reactor to wipeout the northeastern area of America. Gil: That's crazy. Bridges: We need you to rescue our agent so he could save many lives. Gil: That's all? Bridges: That's all. Gil: So I'm gonna be a secret agent? Bridges: That is correct. (Gil then daydreams of being a secret agent. Fighting villains, saving lives and his personal favorite having Molly as his girlfriend.) Bridges: (snaps Gil out his daydream) Mr. Gibson. Are you in? Gil: Let's do this. Bridges: Welcome to the agency. Gil: So where do I find the agency? Bridges: We place a tracking device in his head so you can find out where he is. Gil: Is that legal? Bridges: (awkwardly) Uh yes. Uhh--what's that over there? Gil: Where? (A tube came out of nowhere and sucks Gil.) Bridges: Good luck Agent Gil TO BE CONTINUED... --misterlooneytune--